Regrets of Monsters
by BlueOfTheRose
Summary: Previously Monsters and Regrets. Set a year after S3 After Daisy's hesitant return, the team try desperately to work together. But their regrets of the past hold them back. So the universe gives them something they never expected. A Dead Man from their past and a Unknown Girl. With a group on the rise, will they be stuck with the monsters in the past or become stronger then b4?
1. Prologue

Prologue

AN: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D of any character except my own.  
First story I'm publishing critics welcome. ENJOY!

The August sun beats down on the agents as the take on their latest threat. The city shaking at the hands of explosions. The fight has taken them to a field deep in the city of San Diego. Daisy takes the lead sending one final seismic pulse towards the man, bringing him to his knees unconscious. May steps into secure the individual shooting him with an ICER while they wait for the quinjet.

"Good work Daisy." Coulson clasps a hand on her shoulder, receiving a nod in response. She quickly moves away to stand on her own, still at war with herself.

She glances around to take in the surrounds. Taking in the somewhat peaceful atmosphere. Returning to S.H.E.L.D was a hard decision but she has nothing else. Her thoughts linger towards him when she spots something in her peripheral. She blinks a few times. "It can't be."

Standing at the edge of the vicinity is Grant Ward.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Grant Ward, Alive. Daisy thought she had seen her fair share of the impossible. Yet here comes the universe flipping the tables once again. They slowly make their way towards him, hands on ICERS. At their movement a juvenile protectively stands in front of him. A dangerous stare in her chestnut eyes. Her long chocolate copper waves framing the sharp edges of her olive face as she prepares for what's to come.

"Not other step May." The Girl's voice is powerful. They come to a halt at her words.

"You know who we are?"

"Of course I do Coulson and I will not let you hurt him." She barks, the knuckles of her fists turning white. Her eyes dart to the scientists who watch from behind the others then to Daisy.

"How is this even possible? You died on another planet." Daisy exclaims gaping at Ward, "Then Hive blew up in space." Her voice rises, edging closer "So how are you standing here?" She looks at him, a weight in heart.

"We're gonna need to bring you in" Coulson looks away reaching for the his cuffs then moves closer to the pair.

"NO!" A swift kick knocks his hand away. A searing pain shoots through his arms.

"LILY!" Ward grabs her by the shoulders securing her in his grasps.

"His not a monster like you think." She spits.

"Lily you need to stop."

"No!" Lily sharply pulls from his grip. "You are the only thing I have left. I goddamn care about you." She wraps her arms around his waist. "I love you." She muffles in to his shirt. Ward sighs resting his chin on top of her head. "I love you too."

Daisy watches the two in awe. Having never seen Ward be so gentle, express so many emotions. This isn't the Ward she knew, but she still needs to know how he's alive, if Lincoln could be alive. This girl cares about him, like they should of.

"Lily is it." Daisy maintains a calm voice "I understand how much Ward means to you. But I think apart of you knows that we need answers. What if Ward's not the only one whose back?" She places a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Lily you know it's the right thing to do." Ward whispers in the girls ear. She nods stepping away acknowledging the team.

"Fine but I come to."

"We don't take kids." May firmly states.

"I go or we disappear forever." Lily's stare flickers dark.

"Fine. We can work with that." Coulson caves.

"How about we go get a few things from your place?" Daisy asks.

The older agents give her a wary look.

"We'll met you back at the Bus. Give us an hour."

"Welcome to the Ward Residence."

Daisy enters the small apartment behind the pair. Lily grabs some bags from a cupboard, throwing one at Ward.

"You want me to grab the candy you like?" He asks.

"Yea Thanks." She replies before disappearing into a room.

"This is shouldn't take long." Ward informs Daisy.

"That's okay." She takes in her surroundings. The apartment is open planned with oak wood floors. White and grey furnishings with splashes of blue. Not a thing out of its place except for a few books and a picture lying on the table. The summer sun creates a calming glow. She watches him moving around, once again surprising her. His relax posture, he's comfortable here and we're taking him away from that. I don't know what Coulson's going to do, but this isn't the same man. Maybe there is a bigger reason to why he's alive. He disappears behind another door.

Minutes later Ward returns to Daisy's side

"She's still packing?" He asks before turning back towards the adjoining rooms, "Lily hurry up."

"I'm just finishing up." She finally mergers from behind the door. "Just had to tell Katie we'd be out of contact for awhile."

"Well got everything you need?"

"Yea." She answers sweeping the things from the table into her bag then moves to grab her car keys when Grant shows he already has them first.

"And you are not driving." He turns the Daisy passing her the keys. "You can drive a manual right Skye?"

"It's my car."

"And the Skye's blue. Let's go, I don't wanna keep Coulson waiting."

Daisy can't help but smile a little at the pairs interaction.

The three make their way to a empty field just outside the city. As the Bus comes into view Lily voices her amazement. "Woah!"

Ward chuckles, and Daisy glances at him before returning her eyes to the cargo bay parking the car. Getting out she finds Coulson with a grim look.

"You won't be staying in the cage because of the gifted, but you are to remain in the living area supervised by either Daisy or myself. Do I make myself clear." Coulson states.

"Yes Sir." Ward answers. Coulson stare turns to Lily.

"Uh yea sure." She replies.

Daisy gestures for them to follow her up the stairs, they obediently follow till they reach a large open area with sofas and a T.V.

"A question whose Daisy?" Lily asks dropping down on the sofa next to Ward.

"That would be me." Daisy answers sitting down across from her

"I thought your name was Skye."

"Yea it was, before I found out my birth name." At the confused look on the girls face Daisy adds. "Long story."

"I'm sorry she got used of saying Skye, and it wasn't my story to tell." Ward interjects not lifting her gaze off the floor.

"It's okay. It took Coulson forever to a adjust. But you can call me either." She restrains herself from saying 'I missed the way you said my name'. Shaking off the thoughts "We'll land at the playground in a hour or so. Where Simmons.." She notices Ward flinch at the name, "..Or someone else will do medical things, for reasons."

He only answers with a brief nod.

"How about I go get some food?" Before either answers she heads towards the kitchen. Lily waits for Daisy to be out of earshot before scouting closer to him.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising?" He looks at her.

"If I hadn't ran to check you wouldn't have come looking for me. And then we'd be home. Away from all this."

"It's okay. Let's just do what we do best. It doesn't matter where are as long safe Lily."

"Okay. You know for a robot your care a lot." She teases. He lightly pulls her in a head lock giving her a noogie.

"Hey." She swiftly gets out of his hold "Come on, I was having a good hair day."

Moments later Daisy returns with a few bags of chips.

"Good this woman knows what a real snack is." Lily exclaims. Daisy chuckles, but Wards looks offended.

"You eat way to many sandwiches man. And you're always so precise. It's weird." She explains.

"We'll I'm sorry that I like to care of my body." He retorts. "But I don't just eat that."

"Eat the chips then. Eat em Grant." She stares him down, but he doesn't move.

"Grant Douglas Ward eat the chips." He reluctantly puts a chip in his mouth.

"Good Boy Grant." She giggles. They sit there for the remainder if the flight, eating and having polite conversation.

AN: Hi I know the ending is bad. I couldn't think of how to end it.

I wanna know what you think and where you want this story to go. I got a base plot line but I would love your thoughts on character development. Reviews and Critics welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Bus lands at the playground just as glimpses of stars can be seen. The three grab their bags making their way towards the cargo bay. As they reach the balcony a heated argument continues below.

"Simmons you are the best." Coulson states.

"I refuse to work with him." She yells.

"Simmons I'm ordering you to assess Ward. Blood test, scans, whatever is needed." Coulson's says firmly. Simmons notices the movement of the trio on the balcony. A pleading look in Daisy's eyes. "Fine." She spits.

Watching her storm off the bus Ward let's out a breath.

"It will be okay." Daisy hopes. The three meet Coulson who guides them into the base. They quickly reach the lab where Simmons as already sit up her equipment. Ward enters taking a seat on the cool metal table. As Daisy and Coulson go to leave, Lily stays put not trusting the scientist.

"Lily go, I'll be there soon." Ward encourages her. Lily reluctantly follows the agents To the living area.

"What do you know about Ward?" Coulson asks the young girl, leaning back in his chair.

"I know everything Coulson." Her voice is bitter. "How's your hand?" Her glare causing his heart to stop temporarily. "Did it make you fell strong? Feeling his chest crush beneath you. Did it?" Her face marks a hint of a specialist. His breath hitches, before he can compose himself.

"Ward's a monster."

"Was. Ward was a monster that you created." She spits, "You crushed a man who was already broken. He didn't know better. He was brainwashed. He lost everything and snapped."

"How can you support him after everything he's done?"

"I have accepted him. All the blood on his hands, his scars, his wounds. All the lives he destroyed. I've accepted it. What I haven't accepted is you, this team, S.H.I. . Just because you slap the words 'For the greater good' does not mean everything you do is justified. The 'Everyone deserves a second chance' line only applies when you're not affected by the betrayal." She argues, pausing to calm her anger. "He is here because he is trying his best to be good. He wants to be a good man. I'm here to protect and support him."

A small creak of the floorboards, grabs their attention of then new presence. Ward comes in halfheartedly sitting beside Lily.

"Simmons well come give us the results soon." His gaze falls to the floor.

"Grant" Lily tries to get him to look at her. "Grant." With a sigh the room falls into silence.

Fifteen minutes later Simmons enters with some papers, a curious look on her face. They all look at her with concern.

"Well" Coulson brings the scientists attention to the room.

"His DNA. It's... It's." She stutters.

"Spit it out Simmons" Daisy barks.

"It's evolved."

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. Next one shoulder be longer. I'm hoping to upload every 3 or 4 days. Emphasise on the word hoping.  
As always I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D only my character Lily.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Simmons what are you saying?" Coulson asks.

"It's not human but it's not inhuman either. It contains portions of both but there's something else. Something I've never seen before." Simmons's explains.

"So I'm an 084." Grant concludes, dragging his palms down his face, "Great. Just great"

"Well, yes. I'll have to do more research and tests."

"Thank you Simmons." Coulson addresses her. She nods before exciting the room.

"I have to go handle our other situation. So I'll speak with you later." Coulson informs before leaving the three alone.

"Could my life just be simple for god damn once?" Ward pulls at his hair.

"Hey, hey" Lily grabs his hands holding them in her own. "We will get through this. Together, as cliche as that sounds. I won't turn my back on you."

He chuckles. Daisy watches Ward remembering when Coulson told her she was an 084 and about the Hunan Province. Then Fitz telling her she was inhuman. It was an emotional roller coaster. Exhausting.

"How about you lie down for a bit?" Daisy suggests.

"Skye.."

"Nope. No objections. Grab your stuff and follow me."

Before they can argue Daisy is already out the door. The pair jog to catch up then proceed, walking down multiple dimly lit corridors before coming to a stop. Daisy gestures for them enter while she waits outside. The room is of reasonable size, symmetrical. A single bed on either side and a couple dresses. The grey colouring has a familiar feeling of their home in San Diego. Lily dumps her bag on her bed before going to see Daisy outside.

"Hey, sorry about before. I get a little protective of him." She confesses

"You have good points though. The world isn't black and white." Daisy replies.

"I'm going to go see Coulson and apologise. As much as I dislike what he did. It like to see the best in people. I heard he once helped those who thought they weren't worth saving. I like to believe that man is still there" She starts to walk away, before turning back she glances as Daisy. "Look he's going to shut down, be distant. A robot. Maybe you can get through to him you were classed as an 084 once." and with that Lily disappears deeper into the base.

Daisy waits a few moments before entering the room taking as sit on the bed across from Ward. His shoulders slumped, hands fidgeting, and his head down. She catches a glimpse of the scar on his wrist. Her breathing hitches. Even though it's drastically faded the memories of those days make her heart ache. She decides to focus on his jet black hair. Take a breathe.

"Where did you end up?" Daisy asks. He looks at her, his whiskey eyes confused.

"Well, you obviously didn't travel back from space, so?" She awkwardly explains.

"Right um, I woke up on a hill just outside LA." He shyly answers. A flicker of shock hits Daisy. They avert their eyes to the ground.

"Uh that's unexpected." She replies.

"Is it really?" He mumbles. They fall into silence once again. She can feel the vibrations of his heart beating faster. It being almost in sync with hers.

"I understand." She says.

"What?"

"You told me that one day I would understand and I do." She clarifies.

His whiskey eyes connect with her chocolate and all he sees his the understanding and empathy she feels. Her heart picks up a beat.

"I can't do this." Ward slides off his bed turning away from her.

"What?" Daisy's heart drops. "Ward, what do you mean?"

"I can't sit here looking at you without feeling the regret about choosing Garrett. Because I was to weak and pathetic to see that he didn't give a shit about me, when I thought I owed him everything." He laughs at the thought, "I had a family, a home. But I gave up being with the people I care about, dropped two of them in the ocean for gods sake. I gave up the woman I love. All because I was to fucking stupid to see the truth." His voice breaking every few words, "First I failed Thomas and Rose. Then I fail the team, Kara. It's only a matter if time before I fail Lily." He collapses on to the bed. Tears threatening to fall.

"Who is Lily?" She cautiously asks. He takes a breathe.

"She's important to me, she slowly helped me when I wanted to just give up." He knows that's not the answer she's looking for, "I promised to never lie to you. But I'm scared to tell you." He confesses.

"You don't have to tell me, but don't lie. I just hope one day you'll trust me." She stands carefully moving closer to him. Placing a calm hand on his shoulder, slowly he relaxes under her touch. Their hearts in sync. "Just get some sleep. We'll take this one step at a time."

Daisy treads the corridors in search for the engineer. The consistent sound of her boots on stone the only thing keeping away the silence. The moon being the light guiding her way. She finds him in Mack's workshop doing one of their projects. Gently knocking on the glass door to announce her appearance.

"Hey Fitz, can I uh talk to you?"

"Sure" He replies, "I'll be back in a minute." He informs Mack who nods in response.

The pair move into the corridor, hidden among the shadows.

"How are you?" She asks, "It can't be easy with Ward here."

"Your right, it's not easy." He answers, "It's not what he did, but how he's here. Like he died, technically twice and now he's here. It's just weird." He rubs his hands together.

"Remember back when we were hiding out in the motel, you said that something must of happened. That people aren't born evil."

"Yea." Fitz brow furrows.

"You were right. Bad things happened to him and we just made it worse." She replies. Fitz places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We can't change that now. What happens now is what's important." He tells her.

"You still have faith in people." A ghost smile on her face.

"You did once." Their eyes connect just for a moment. Fitz starts to leave when Daisy asks.

"Do you ever miss it? The time when we were on the Bus."

"I do. But I don't know if I would go back. We might have never met Mack, or Bobbi and Hunter. But I miss my friend." Fitz confesses before returning to the workshop.

Ward counts the dots on the ceiling. Sleep not willing to bring him relief of not thinking. Thoughts upon thoughts running through his mind. Remembering what Hive did to those kids and the businessmen sends a shiver down a spine. He knows he isn't an angel but what Hive did, with his body. It's just nauseating. Horrifying. A small creak of the door alerts him of someone's presence.

"Ward would you like to join us for Dinner?" Coulson asks. Ward bolts up, not expecting the senior agent to come see him. Especially with this question.

"Uh you want me there sir?" He replies barely maintaining a calm voice.

"Fitz suggested it. I thought it was a good one." He replies, not a single indication of his feelings on his face.

"Um sure. Thank you sir." He answers, awkwardly following Coulson into the halls. Despite their being no threats to be foreseen soon Coulson has a feeling in his gut that this is only the beginning of something huge. 'Lets just make it through dinner first' he thinks.

AN: I used the name Rose for Grant's sister which I've read in many stories so whoever picked it first props to them.

Loving the reviews.

As always I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D only Lily


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

AN: Finally! I got this chapter done. Sorry this took so long I kept changing it.  
This chapter is when Lily apologises to Coulson.  
WARNINGS: Mentions of Abuse  
Enjoy. Reviews Welcome

Lily hesitantly makes her way up the stairs to Coulson office. Her breath fogging the glass of the door in front of her. She carefully knocks.

"Come in." Coulson says. She enters, her hands rubbing together. Her eyes looking anywhere but him.

"Lily I didn't expect to see you." Coulson states, placing down the papers on the desk

"I came to apologise for my actions. It was over the line, you have been polite and civil towards Grant and myself. And I am grateful that you haven't dumped in the vault or cuffed him. But I have a feeling we are going to be here a while so I have some suggestions I would like you to consider."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I want Grant to have a psychologist."Grant told me everything. His childhood, Garrett, Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D. His survival story." She informs him.

"Why do you believe it's necessary?"

"Uh.. Have you been here for the past few years?" the sarcasm seeping from her voice, "I'm trying my best to stay calm here, when I want to scream at you."

"He betrayed us. Lied to us for months."

"Yea and you're not the only one whose been betrayed." She snaps, her voice bitter causing Coulson to jump slightly in his chair. Seeing his reaction she takes a breath, as tears threaten to fall. "Do you know hard it is to teach a man to care and to love isn't a weakness? That it makes you stronger. That having someone to depend on is a good thing." She says her voice hitching ever so slightly, "When Grant and I teamed up he was broken. He didn't know who he was as a person, because Garrett destroyed it. I had to help him find himself. He didn't know what kind of music he liked. What sports he likes to play. His favourite food. His passion. Hobbies. He had nothing." A ghost smile forms on her face, "It took a few months just to get a few basics. But now he has something. He likes the classics. nothing cheesy or manufactured. He prefers soccer over football. Hates golf. He likes Thai food the most. He loves reading and board games. Battleship being his favourite." The smile falls, "But he doesn't have a reason to get up everyday. Something that drives him to live for every second. I told him to live for me, until he has the reason to live for himself." She says. He watches her in silence waiting for her to continue.

"If you could go back would you change anything?" She asks her face returning to its original look of well trained agent. He double takes at the unexpected questions before answering "I don't know." adverting his eyes to his desk.

"Well I hope that changes." She replies her voice now firm, arms crossing over her chest, "Look, for some unknown reason he cares about you even after everything. And even if it kills him that will never change. Thats why I'm not going to hurt you. But if anyone else lays a hand on him. I may not offer the same curtesy." She threatens getting up from the chair, glaring into his eyes, "Get him the psychologist." She demands.

"Understood."

Lily exits nearly slamming the door. She turns, sliding her back down the wall. The tears finally falling down her cheeks. Her heart beating just that tiny bit faster.

"Lily?" She whips her head to see Daisy approaching. "You okay?" She asks sitting down beside her.

"I apologised to Coulson. Then I asked for something. Grant needs professional help, not a kid." She informs looking dead ahead.

"Then why are you crying?"

"It just bought some things I kinda wanna forget." She confesses.

"Childhood?"

"Yea."

"Do you have a past like Grant and me?"

"You did not grow up the same as Grant." Lily states, connecting her chestnut eyes to Daisy's chocolate.

"Yea I did."

"Were you abused?" Her defensive tone evident.

"No."

"Exactly. So you have no idea how it effects a kid. But I do." Lily snaps. Noticing the woman flinch she takes a deep breath, "One of my moms boyfriends got a little handsy, hit me if I didn't shut up, or if I was an inconvenience. Which just happened to be a lot. I was lucky that Katie's family cared and got him out of there. I was terrified of every adult male even the ones I already knew for at least a year. Sometimes still a little edgy." Lily wipes the tears from her cheeks, "What I got was heaven compared to Grant. So you have no idea how fucked up Grant is. After his family, it was Garrett, then S.H.I.E.L.D." She watches Daisy face change, a slight hint of confusion in her eyes, "I see the look on your face. But you know S.H. .D abused him, especially using you to do it. Grant he is all I have left."

"You'd do anything for him?" Daisy asks.

"Anything and everything." She replies returning her gaze to the wall. Daisy stands up offering her hand to the teen. "Come on. The teams making dinner. Gives you a chance to talk to them." She indirectly orders. Lily nods accepting the hand.

AN: I know it's not the greatest but I kept changing it. I'll have the next chapter in the next day or so because it's almost finished. Have a good day.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

AN: Finally, Wifi decided it hated me. Now thats its working I've quickly posted this.

Enjoy!

Five days. Five days his been here and her minds already running in circles. Daisy stares at her ceiling counting the seconds passing by. The memories. The scars. The wounds. Every trace of him coming back. But it's different now. There isn't a heavy pit in her stomach. No anger in her veins. There's a sense of understanding between the pair. Her conversations with Fitz now a broken record in her head

 _"We can't change that now. What happens now is what's important."_

 _"You still have faith in people."_

 _"You did once."_

She did. She saw the best but lacked trust. Ward changed that, then broke it.

"PANCAKES." A voice yells from her door, distrusting her thoughts

"Lily!" Daisy grumbles.

"Just came to tell you that Jemma made pancakes. And there delicious."

"You've already eaten them before getting me?" She asks.

"Do you make a habit of asking pointless questions?" She retorts, before Daisy can answer here Lily's already out the door. Lily makes her way back to the common area for her caffeine fix. After her encounter with the scientist earlier calmed her nerves wth her. They participated in polite conversation, despite May's constant glare from the opposite side of the room. She enters now to find to comforting faces and a hot pot of coffee.

"Hey Fitz, Mack." She greets sitting on the stool next to the engineer.

"Hey kid. You tell Daisy?" Mack asks, passing the girl a coffee to her.

"Yea. She asked why I didn't get her before I ate. Then I told her why does she ask pointless questions. Its food." Her gaze catches Fitz's crystal eyes, a smirk creeping onto their faces. Before they burst into laughter. A thought of Ward sober's her up quickly.

"Simmons back in the lab?" She asks.

"Yea. Whatever is going on with Ward has got her running on overdrive." Fitz answers.

"From what Grant told me she was brilliant. That you and her created a vaccine in mere hours for an alien virus. Whatever Grant is or isn't, Simmons will find out."

The rustle of a group of rookie agents passing by grab her attention. She takes not of the gym wear and an idea.

"Lily." A deep voice snaps her back to the pair with her.

"Sorry Mack, what'd ya say?"

"I was saying that I'm working on that device your like. You can stop by later."

"Thanks Mack." She finishes that last of her coffee, "I'll see you guys later." She makes her way to the exit when she hers a small whisper from Fitz, "Monkeys"

"Lemurs" She retorts disappearing to the halls, following the noise of some rowdy agents.

After eating her pancakes Daisy goes to check on the new group rookie agents sparring in the gym. Nearing closer she sees Lily watching in the shadows.

"Interested with watch you see?" Daisy asks, startling Lily.

"Jeezus Skye." She returns her gaze to the rookies. "It's just with Grant being in the Lab all the time, we haven't been able to train. I thought I might pick something up by observing them." She replies.

"Ever sparred before?" Daisy asks leaning up against the wall.

"A little with Grant." She answers.

"Wanna go? There only rookies not as trained as him."

"Really? Yea that be cool." Lily looks at Daisy eyes bright. She shrugs in response,

"Agent Willis wanna have another round?" She asks addressing a young man.

"What with the kid?" He asks

"Yep but you have a safe word if it gets to much."

"I don't need a safe word." Willis snaps.

"It's for Lily you idiot." Daisy bites back, glaring at the rookie. "Safe word Lily?"

"Pancakes" She replies throwing her waves in a ponytail, then prepares to spar. Willis gives her a quizzical look.

"What I got food on my mind." She leaps for a shot at his face, which he barely dodges. Daisy watches as Lily moves with fluid movements. Using her small figure as an advantage. She blocks almost every hit from the rookie, utilising her legs as well. With a final drop kick, Willis stumbles backwards, Lily then swiftly places her weight on his stomach. An arm holding his shoulders down.

"Pancakes, pancakes" He mumbles tapping her arm.

"I'm sorry I thought you didn't need a safe word." She teases, quickly moving off him giving him a hand up.

"How long have you been training?" Willis asks before downing half a bottle of water.

"Let's see I met Grant in February and we didn't start training for a month. So I have been training for about five months." Lily informs.

"You just sparred with someone who has been training for at least a decade." Another rookie adds looking at her with disbelief, passing over a bottle.

"Oh well I guess I just work well with Grant." She shrugs accepting the offer.

"I was on training on the bus for more then six months and i wouldn't have been able to do what you just did." Daisy inputs, disbelief clear in her eyes.

"Yea but she was dedicated form the beginning. We were fighting to survive everyday, not just for a mission." Ward voice booms from his position by the doorway, "And what did I tell you about sparring with others?"

"Not to." Lily whines, "But you were with Simmons and you said training everyday blah blah and what not. It was one sparring session. I'm not hurt, I'll barely even bruise you can stop freaking out okay."

"She's okay Ward. She's actually pretty good at this." Daisy adds, finally taking in his appearance. Grey sweatpants hanging limp around his waist. White shirt wrinkled. Whiskey eyes distant. Skin pale, making the dark bags more dominant under his eyes. His posture slumped as if the weight of his past finally taken its toll. Even after the Berserker Staff incident did he look as exhausted as this. She sends him a reassuring face, before returning her attention to the teen.

"See I ain't a porcelain doll. I actually picked up a few things. Now if you don't mind I'm going to continue my debate with Fitz. Lemurs are so much better then monkeys." Lily declares promptly leaving the gym. Daisy stands shoulder to shoulder with Ward as they watch the agents spar.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger." Daisy chuckles.

"Yea but she's not the first woman to do that." Their eyes lock. Whiskey to chocolate. Her breath hitches. Heart beating faster. Ward abruptly steps back. Eyes anywhere but her. "I gotta go check back in with Simmons." He hurriedly leaves, as Daisy stands there watching his figure retreat.

"Simmons."

"Ah Ward you here. Good." Acknowledging his presence without disrupting her swift movements around the lab. "Just take a sit there." Pointing at the chair while she collects papers off the desk. Finally coming to a stop in front of him.

"The brain scan we took yesterday as come up clear for anything. The only think to point out from that is there are a lot of sections of underdevelopment but I would say that's from other... uh events. You seem to in perfect physical health." She refrains from mentioning his mental state. "However I spent most of the night composing theories and ideas of why your DNA is different."

Ward remains his complete focus on her. He knows he's fucked up after everything, but he always thought he was human.

"I think you should of been inhuman. But because of Hive your body never got the chance to become fully inhuman. I think that if you had gone through terrigenesis the unknown element of DNA would have still become dormant yet to be active."

"So I am inhuman, but I'm not." He concludes.

"Its only a theory. I could still be wrong. Another possibility is that it is just a mutation because of Hive." He slumps further into the chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That's all I have for now." She finishes. He nods, nervously walking away from the scientist.

"Uh.. Simmons. Thank you for this. I know you despise me and I wish I could change everything, but thank you." He glances one last time at the Brit before leaving.

Daisy wanders the halls. Edging closer to a secluded section of the base she hears the heated whispers. Sticking close to wall she sneaks cautious of the noise she makes.

She quickly identifies the voices as Ward and Lily.

"Your saying this could be genetic?" Lily asks.

"Simmons says it's a possibility." Ward replies.

"If so this is bigger then just you. This could affect me as well." Lily states, her voice slightly harsh. Daisy hearts picks up.

"I know, I know." Ward tries to calm the young girl.

"Hopefully this doesn't change anything. Maybe it will stay dormant, I mean you haven't shown any signs of powers. No need to freak out yet." Lily pauses before continuing, "I'm going to see Fitz and Mack. I need time to process this."

The sound Lily's of footsteps head in the other direction leaving Ward alone.

'Lily's his... No I'm jumping to conclusions.' She thinks. Before he becomes aware of her presence Daisy slips away. Their words staying in her mind.

Ward watches Lily walk away.

'God this has gotta be hard for her. She's just a kid.' He thinks, running a hand through his hair. With h heavy sigh he leaves in the opposite direction. Returning to the populated hums of the base, he notices Daisy speaking to a small Colombian Woman. She seems familiar but he just can't place why. Suddenly the woman's gaze focuses on him. He sees her eyes go wide.

'Hive' He thinks, pulse rising.

Fortunately Daisy seems to reassuring the her, before she leaves with a ghost smile. He quickly makes his way to Daisy.

"Uh Skye who was that?" He curiously asks.

"That was Elena. She's part of the Secret Warriors. Here to see Mack." She informs.

"She was there when they trapped Hive. She has some speed ability."

"Wait, hold up. How do you know that?" She asks, her jaw hanging open.

"I was aware when Hive controlled my body. Saw everything. I tried to do something but I was to weak." He confesses. 'To weak to save you.' He thinks averting his eyes.

"Hey, what happened with Hive," She reaches up to his jaw, moving his gaze onto her, "that was not your fault." He feels the weight in his heart again, noticing the pain in her eyes. They don't move apart

"I regret shooting you." She blurts out.

"Wait what?" He asks, his brows furrows.

"In San Juan when I shot you. I regret it. You were just trying to help. But I was just so angry at you, at myself. But I regret it." She explains, feeling tears build up in her eyes.

"Skye I pretty much kidnapped you. and it wouldn't of been the first time." He replies.

"You can't choose how you feel." She replies with a smirk, causing him to chuckle. The memory of the good time at Providence in both the there minds. He almost asks f she wants to get a drink but gets interrupted.

"Coulson wants to see you." Mays bitter voice sends a shivers through his body. He turns to the agent answering her with a nod, then returning his gaze back to Daisy.

"I'll guess I'll see you later." He sends her a wary smile, which she returns.

"Sir. You wanted to see me." Ward enters the office, finding Coulson staring out the window.

"Ward. Yes come in." He acknowledges, moving to his chair gesturing for Ward to do the same.

"I want you to see a psychologist. May has contacted one of Andrew's coworkers. They'll will be here in a few days." Coulson rests his chin on his interlocked fingers.

"But sir.." He objects sitting in the chair. Phycologist? He has Lily. Sure he still has nightmares and occasionally needs Lily to ICE him. But a physiologist really?

"It was Lily who brought it to my attention. Jemma also told me about the brain scans." Coulson adds, focusing on keeping his mask.

"Sir?" He questions. 'Lily asked for this. Is she sick of me?' He thinks.

"I spent a good hour talking with Lily. She hates me for what I did. She cares about you and believes you need it, she's done all she can from her position. I know you don't like talking but it would help." Coulson adds.

"Of Course sir." He concedes.

AN: Hey What up?

I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. If I did, the storyline wouldn't be such a mess. I mean come one Writers. Seriously.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

AN: Sorry this to so freaking long to update. Life decide to be an ass this week.  
WARNING: Mentions of Abuse, Rape,  
Loving the Reviews.

Lily stands by hangar doors as the quintet comes in for landing. The door lowers revealing a young looking man. Maybe late 20's. His appearance clean cut. A simple blue button shirt tucked neatly in plain black pants. Trimmed strawberry blonde hair contrasting to his striking green eyes. His movement assertive as he makes his way towards her.

"Hello I'm Patrick Sanders. The phycologist hired for Mr Grant Ward." He greets, extending his hand to her. She notices the slight southern accent.

"Lily." She replies shaking is hand, "I'll take you to Coulson."

The pair make the way to his office, hesitant looks fall on them from the team. As she climbs the stairs and her gaze finds Daisy's. A wary look in her chocolate eyes. Lily tries to give off a reassuring smile. She knocks on Coulson's door.

"Coulson, Mr Sanders has arrived."

They enter to find Coulson at his desk, and May on a chair in front. The two have stern looks on their faces, not entirely on board with the circumstances.

"Patrick" May greets.

"Melinda, Good to see you." His voice expressing much more authenticity than the senior agent.

"Lily you can leave?" May states, giving the girl a cold stare. Lily stands tall, unaffected by her.

"This concerns Grant, I'm staying." She replies.

"You don't have derestriction here." May's voice harsh. Lily holds in her laugh. When has rules ever stopped her.

"You can't intimidate me. I know you don't give a crap about Grant. Most of you don't, heck Mack's the only one who hasn't made an attempt on his life." She glares back

"Ward betrayed us. He works for Hydra." May grits through her teeth

"God, you are so closed minded. Over 30 years Grant has dealt with every kind of abuse. Not just that, there's Stockholm Syndrome, suicide, self harm, brainwashing, torture, rape, deprived of basic human needs. From what I understand you never treated Grant like a human being. Never. I mean he was raped during the time on the Bus and you did nothing about it. So tell me, how are you the hero in this story?" Her eyes flicker darker yet her face staying emotionless. May's response is dismissed by the beeping of a phone.

"Thats the director." Coulson informs. "Anderson located a warehouse with potential ties to that group we've been hearing about. I want you to gather Mack and Fitz and met me at the quinjet in ten."

May nods, bumping into Lily on her way out. A growl almost escapes Lily's throat.

"Mr Sanders you can start with Ward right away. I'll be back soon and will be able to give you anything you end. Now please excuse me." He removes himself from the room. Patrick turns towards her.

"Is all that true?" He asks, a glint of disbelief in his emerald eyes.

"Yes." She answers, "Grant has never had a life for himself. Always being used by others. S.H.I.E.L.D aren't the heroes they think they are."

The autumn breeze fills the warehouse. Whistling through the cracks of Windows. Crates upon crates of weapons of ammunition scatter the place.

"I was really hoping the group was a bust." Coulson admits, taking in everything.

"They like their branding." May informs, pointing to the carvings on the crates.

"What is it?"

"Can't tell. She shrugs looking at the weapons inside.

"Mack, Fitz. Check the other room.

Mack and Fitz enter the small office. Filing cabinets litter the room, papers scattered across the desk.

"Looks like the left quickly." Mack states. Fitz shrugs moving to the closest cabinet. He flips through notices a few names. A lump grows in his throat.

"Inhumans!" Fitz exclaims, reading the code names "Quake, Hellfire."

"That might explain the incident with James a few months back." Mack interjects.

"There's at least fifty here. Some I don't even recognise."

Mack's face drops when he reads the files from the neighbouring cabinet.

"They have S.H.I.E.L.D agents as well." Mack informs, "including Bobbi and Hunter."

Fitz moves to other cabinets, "Hydra, ATCU, Watch Dogs, Afterlife. Whoever these people are they've been doing their research."

The friends share a concerned look. Coulson suddenly busts into the room.

"Grab everything. We're taking it with us."

Lily aimlessly watches the wall. The hums and vibrations of machines keeping away the silence. Her body gradually sinking lower into the sofa. Eventually Ward walks into the living area. She immediately escapes her trance, jumping from her position.

"Hey how did it go?" She asks.

"Fine." He answers walking straight past her.

"Grant How did it go?"

"it was fine Lily." He barks. "You don't need to act concerned. I know why you demanded a psychologist."

"Grant.." Her heart drops.

"No Lily I get it you don't wanna deal with me."

Grant no.." She sees his muscles tense.

"Lily stop, just stop acting like you care." He shouts.

"Grant I do care. Your the thing I care about most" She yells back. Noticing him flinch, she takes a breath calming her racing pulse, "You needed someone who isn't emotional attached to you and who actually knows what their talking about. I'm seventeen remember."

"You're right. I'm sorry"

" It's alright. I know everyone else as left you, but I'm not going anywhere okay." She smile up at him, which he shyly returns.

"Now I know how much you hate talking about feelings, so go lie down. I'll bring you a something to eat." She suggests.

Ward nods, promptly leaving for their shared bunk.

"I didn't know lurking in shadows was apart of your job description." Lily says acknowledging his presence. Patrick approaches her.

"How often is he like that?" He asks.

"Less and less as time goes on." She folds her arms over her chest, "He thinks by asking for you, I'm going to abandon him. Hang him out to dry. That I don't care anymore."

"He told me who you are. About the past" He replies edging closer. Lily sucks in a breath.

"You can't tell anyone." She says turning to face him. "I'm lucky to be where I am. If they had found out about me, they would have hurt me. Heck I might not of been alive right now, if my mom hadn't ran. I could of been the elusive fifth child, who received beatings for being alive."

"Do you really think that?"

"You don't know what they would do to protect their name." She answers, "but now, we are already having a tough time. May despises Grant wishes him dead. And she hates that I defend him. S.H.I.E.L.D would love to ruin our lives further if they found out. You can't tell them." Her cold stare finishing the conversation

He nods accepting the information. Moving past her to head to his own bunk. Before he disappears Lily says, "It was my decision not Grant's to keep it secret."

AN:I'm not sure if I'm gonna do the sessions, between Ward and Patrick, (unless you want me to).


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

AN: I'm back.

I got stumped for the past couple chapters, hence why it has taking me so long to update. However I do have exams and a lot of work coming up so I'm gonna try for every Monday (NZ Time).

WARNINGS: Mentions of Abuse

Enjoy! Reviews welcome.

Coulson thought he had seen his extent of major paperwork until his situation currently staring him in the face. The files from the warehouse now sit at home in his office taking up nearly half the space. This elusive group they come across have yet to leave a digital footprint. But somehow they have everything from S.H.I.E.L.D's current agents to the briefly lived ATCU. May dumps her stack of files on the floor beside her. A grumble coming from the woman. "I need a drink."

"Jemma, Daisy and Lily are going to town tomorrow." He informs.

"I don't like her." Her voice taking a harsher town. Coulson furrows his brow, glancing up from he file in his hands. "Lily?"

"She's rude. Acts like she runs the show. Demanding things."

"You don't like that she stands with Ward." He Interjects.

"And you do?" May moves closer, leaving on the side of the desk. Coulson lets out a sigh, placing the file down. Folding his arms on the desk, he focus on May.

"When she came in here, she was mature about even though she was angry and upset. She's trying to do what's best for someone she cares about. They way she and Ward interact it's something I haven't seen since Skye. Do I like Ward being here? I'm not sure. Did I make mistakes when it came to him? Yes."

"I still don't like her." She scoffs.

The brisk Massachusetts air send chills through Ward. Leaves brush around his feet. Nails digging into his palms. The home of hell just a walk away.

"Why are we here?" Bitterness seeps from his voice.

"This is where it all started." Patrick answers.

"I've buried it. That doesn't matter anymore."

"You've just compartmentalised, you haven't really dealt with it." Patrick moves into his peripheral.

"You're wrong." He grits with a clenched jaw.

"Fine we can go." Patrick says, steeping back, raining his hands in surrender, "If you can look me in the eyes and truthfully tell me you don't feel any anger or guilt standing here."

Ward thinks back to the last time he walked these grounds. How he got the confession he waited his whole life for. Then burned the house to the ground with those agents inside.

"I didn't kill them." He confesses, realising everyone thinks he did. "Christian and my parents. I didn't kill them."

"Well that's one less demon you have to face here, we'll deal with that another time. Go for a walk." He suggests.

"You trust me to walk away? Alone?" Ward asks.

"Yes I do." Patrick's says walking back into the jet, "I also know you have a reason to come back."

Ward makes his way across the field. Reaching the tall metal fence, his chest tightens. The gate creaks open, creating the way up the gravel path to the devastation he unleashed. The smell of burning wood still lingers after these years. The remains of his childhood house blend with the dirt. Isn't it funny how he set fire to his own hell on fire. Twice. He treads through the ruins, the pain heavy in his heart. Ward finds himself standing where his and Thomas's room once stood. Scorched bears, destroyed possessions. A true representation of his family's love. Love's something he never felt till he waked on the Bus. It was him, Rose and Thomas against Christian and their parents. Rose got the least, but you can see the pain in her Amber eyes. Thomas was loved by their mother. Christian hated him for it. Ward always thought he failed them.

"You protected them the best you could. You were just a kid. None of it is your fault. Someday you'll believe that."

Lily's voice soft in his mind. He didn't believe her all those months ago. Maybe she's right. We all survived. Thomas may hate him. Be afraid of him. But he'd rather be the villain than have them be dead. But he tried, he tried so hard to keep them safe. He took the beatings from Christian. He took the abuse from his parents. All he ever wanted was to keep them safe. But one day it just became too much. The well. On of his biggest demons. He nearly lost his best friend that day, because he was to weak. No he was afraid. How could have he protected him if he had been thrown down there too. May be that's the day he started to change. The hate running through his veins, leading him on the path to Garrett. But he was a kid. He shouldn't have to gone through that right? He feels something cool on his cheek. A tear. When did he start crying? He doesn't cry. His mind blurs, the emotional pain coursing through his body.

He gazes at his shaking hands. Tears become sobs.

As his breathing evens it and the control returns to his body. His whispers the words, as they naturally fall of his tounge, "It wasn't my fault."

Ward dawdles back to the quinjet. Each step just feeling that little bit lighter. The anger and guilt from his childhood slipping away. It's not much but it's something. A way towards finding who he is. Letting a piece of him rest.

As the quinjet comes into view, the hairs on his neck stand up. A tingle settles in his fingers. His muscles tensing. He edges closer hoping to see Patrick happily waiting for him. But of course the universe has to be an asshole. He finds Patrick lying on the ground in an unnatural position. Dirt smeared cross his clothes. Blood trike lying down his face. Concern takes over Ward.

"Patrick." He yells, picking up into a sprint towards the psychologist.

"Patrick!" He stumbles to a stop next to him. Red patches cover the man's exposed skin on his arms. A weak pulse still keeping him alive. Ward lets out a breath.

'He needs Simmons.' Ward jumps to his feet heading in to the set to send out the distress call.

WHACK!

A sharp pain consumes his head. He falls face first onto the floor of the jet, the air leaving his lungs. He hears bitter mumbles. His eyes quickly grow heavy, consciousness slipping. As his body is dragged along the floor, Ward holds onto hope. His hope that she'll know. That she'll find him. And with the he succumbs to the darkness.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Daisy, Simmons, and Lily pull into the hangar. The SUV engine slows to a hum.

"That was actually tolerable." Daisy laughs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Simmons frowns.

"Nothing." Daisy hops out of the car, followed by the other two. They gather the shopping from the boot. Lily glances towards the gents huddled on the other side. Their bodies tense. The roof creaks open. Roars from The Bus fill the hangar as it comes into land.

"We didn't have a mission, right?" Daisy other too shake their heads. The door lowers. Mack and Fitz rush out, pushing a gurney. May saunters out behind them. Recognising the injured as Patrick, the trio drop their bags sprinting towards the chaos. They all flood into the infirmary.

"What happened?" Simmons asks, pulling on gloves.

"Ward attacked him." May states.

"What?" Lily gapes, "Where is he?"

"He ran." She sneers. A lump forms in Lily's throat. This isn't right. He wouldn't love her. A haunted looks settling in her eyes.

'No, he can't have been taken.' She thinks. Lily looses herself in the idea. Fitz rushes past her aiding Simmons.

"I need space." The scientist orders, "Everyone out."

Lily catches may disappear down the halls. She lurks behind her, keeping her movements silent. May leads her through multiple halls before enter Coulson's office.

"Explain to me why Patrick is currently unconscious in the infirmary?" Coulson ask, "And where the hell is Ward?"

"He earn. Ward saw his opportunity to escape and took it." May voice ignites a spark in Lily . She bursts through the door.

"You don't have any proof, Calvary. Nor do you give a shit about me. For all we know you left him bleeding to death."

"Don't call me that." May snarls, stepping closer to Lily, "The son of a bitch hurt my friend."

"This coming from the woman Kara leading her to her death." Lily counters, their faces inches apart as she towers over May.

"He ran and you know it." May spits.

"If Grant wanted to run, which he didn't, he wouldn't have had to attack Patrick. Grant knows that area like the back of his hand." Lily moves her gaze to Coulson, "Someone had to have taken him." Her eyes grow soft. 'It's the only logical outcome' She thinks.

"Coulson you really going to waste our time on this." May scoffs.

"Coulson please." She begs, "Please." 'Don't do this, don't leave him.' Tension grow amongst them. The silence almost deafening. Coulson run his hands down his face.

"Sorry Lily, but I'm not wasting resources on him."

And there goes the knife straight into her heart.

"Coulson! Your going to let him die." She exclaims. His eyes there's no understanding, no remorse, no concern. Nothing. He doesn't care.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! SELF RIGHTEOUS ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU!" She screams.

"ENOUGH!" Coulson shouts, slamming his fist, "Ward ran, we aren't going after him."

Lily strides up to Coulson. Darkness consumes her eyes.

"Go fuck yourself." She growls, sending a shudder through him.

Lily storms out of the office, fleeing to her room. Her footsteps thunder to her ears. She slams the door behind her. The walls shaking around her. Sobs devour the silence. Her knees crumbles and she crashes to the floor. Tears run like a waterfalls. Her figure trembling like an earthquake. Ward is all she has. She can't lose him now. Not when she just got him. None of them know. She's drowning. She can feel it. The power running through her veins. Begging to be realised. It's itching at her skin. Screaming. Pulling at her mind. Ice encases her heart. Tears burning her eyes. She's drowning, control slipping from her grasps. Her minds snaps back. She leaps off the ground towards her bed. She fumbles for he ICER under her pillow. Struggling to steady herself on the bed, she aims at her thigh. She takes one shaky breath and fires. Blackness absorbing her.

Da-da-dum

Da-da-dum

Daisy fingers tap against the mug. Her bleak expression sinking into her bones.

Da-da-dum

Da-da-dum

Da-Daisy

Daisy

"Daisy"

"Uh" A pulse escapes from Daisy's palm, sending the mug flying. SMASH! It falls to Te floor in pieces.

"Sorry." She mumbles, running her hands through her hair.

"D, are you okay? Mack asks, resting his beer on the counter, stepping closer.

"I'm fine just...just."

"It's going to be okay." Mack reassures, embracing her, "Ward's strong."

Daisy can help but laughs "Yea I know. I've seen him get shot and brush it off like its a paper cut. That's Garrett's fault." He peers down at her. "Long story." She adds. They hear distant yells. Moments later May struts into the kitchen. Her face impassive. Mack makes the first move, "So, What's the plan?"

"There is no plan." May answer, walking straight past them to the pantry.

"But Ward.."

"Is not our problem." And just as quick as she came, May is gone.

"Their kidding right?" She exclaims, "We can't just leave Ward."

"I don't know D. I feel this is more May than Coulson." Mack says, "What about Lily? Was that her yelling?"

"I'm gonna go check on her." She says, sliding off the stool. Scurrying down the endless halls. Her boots echo against the concrete floor. She reaches Lily's room, she knocks on the door, "Lily" No response. She gently opens the door.

"Oh Lily." She sighs. Lily is sprawled on her bed, legs hanging over the side. An ICER next to her hand. "Where did you get an ICER?"

Daisy softly left her legs onto the bed, readjusting her position. She tucks a stray hair behind her ear, noticing the red settling under eyes. Grabbing the blanket off of Ward's bed, she lays it on top of Lily. His scent disperses into the air, filling her nose. Her heart aches for the girl.

Daisy hurry a back to the kitchen, where Mack is now cooking dinner.

"How is she?"

"Not good." She answers, filling a glass with water, "Don't think she will be till he's back." She scavengers through the draws till she finds the aspirin. Placing the two things on the counter, Daisy sighs, "It's just frustrating that we aren't looking for him, even if he had ran."

"We have to do as the boss says. We work for S.H.I.E.L.D. You came back."

"I left S.H.I.E.L.D for a reason Mack." She slumps her shoulders, "I'm still not sure I want to be here. She admits. "But these past two months with Ward and Lily. Somehow I feel the closest to normal that I have in a really long time."

"I know S.H.I.E.L.D isn't as good as we'd like to believe." He adds.

"Was it ever." She points out, "When I was kidnapped into this, I despised S.H.I.E.L.D. Against everything I believed it stood for. Then I became part of the team. It was home. And after the fall I became a perfect little solider, doing everything Coulson said.

'But when did I loose myself?' She thinks, "See ya Mack."

Daisy returns to Lily placing the water and aspirin on the dresser.

"Please be okay Grant." Daisy prays.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

AN: Hey! Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews. Enjoy!

Lily groans, her head feeling like it went a few rounds with Thor's Hammer. The hums in the walls a constant throbbing in her ears. She eases into a sitting position. The memories of yesterday, running through her mind. Ward's gone, there's no plan to rescue him and she nearly lost it. Great. She notices the water and aspirin. Someone's watching out for her. She throws on fresh sweats, making her self somewhat presentable. She looks halfway to dead. Exiting her room, she makes her way to the infirmary. The vivid lights, sting her eyes. A wave of nausea comes over her at the scen of the sterile room.

"Lily!" Simmons greets. The cheerful voice increasing the young girls pain.

"Hi." Lily grumbles, rubbing her head. "How is he?" Simmons takes one look at the girl and her expression softens. Is that pity in her eyes?

"He's okay." Simmons answers, "He received no major injuries. Just scrapes and bruises really. Now we just wait for him to wake up."

Lily glances at Patrick through the window.

"You can sit in there if you want." Simmons offers, smiling with reassurance. Lily tries to return it, but fails. Entering Patrick's room, Lily huddles in the small chair. Thankfully the lights are dim in the room, her headache subsiding slightly. She doesn't know why she's sitting here.

Not to long after Lily arrives does Patrick begin to stir. His eyes snaps open with a sharp intake of breath. He attempts to sit up. She leaps to her feet.

"Patrick you're in the infirmary. You're safe." She gentle places her palms on his shoulders, pressing him back down. His eyes meet hers.

"Lily?" She nods. His anxiety seems to only slightly decrease.

"Where's Grant?" He asks, fear dancing in his eyes. Her chest tightens.

"He's gone. They only found you." Before he gets a chance to inquire she adds, "Just rest Patrick. We'll talk later."

Simmons comes in doing whatever she does. Lily aimlessly watches her. There's a constant beeping coming from the monitors.

Its past midday when she feels him coming closer. Her nails dig into her palms. Knuckles white. The hairs on her neck standup.

"Patrick your awake." His voice ignites something inside her. A hate settles in her heart. She forces her eyes to remain on Patrick.

"Coulson." Patrick greets, his voice scratchy. Coulson moves to the opposite of the bed to Lily, Unfortunately now in her view.

"Who did this? What do you remember?" Coulson asks. So that's what he looks like when he actually gives a crap.

"They attacked me from behind. Didn't see them." He answers.

When was the last time you saw Ward?"

"I waited by the jet. He was walking down to the house. Grant. He didn't kill them. Christian and his parents, their not dead."

"Excuse me!"

Lily laughs at the outburst. Eyes move to her.

"It was all a ruse to get Hydra's attention." Lily informs, her eyes not leaving Patrick. "He did it so her could get in and find Skye's dad like he promised. Hydra for him has always just been a means to an end."

"Then who was in the house? Where are Christian and his parents." Coulson asks with a harsh tone.

"The bodies were some hydra agents tailing them. As for his delightful family.."

Sarcasm coats her speech. Her eyes moves to assess the room, now realising that FitzSimmons and May are also there, "Grant placed them at a safe house only he and Garrett knew about. Well supposed to. When we got there the placed had been ransacked. We've been trying to look for them, but haven't found anything. We don't know if there dead or alive."

"And you didn't think this is something I should know?"

"Like you'd believe a thing we'd say." She spits back. She sees May edge that tiny bit closer, her muscles tensing.

"I may not be the director anymore, but I deserved to know." His jaw clenches. She scoffs ' deserves'. He's really that full of himself "Just be happy I don't shoot you." She snarls.

Her fist connect with the bag. The beats in her ears driving the pace. Her mind ravelling in her in her memories. Coulson not caring. May's accusations. It makes her want to nail a few in their faces. She could them both a run for their money. She's been trained by the best since Romanoff. Oh how she wants to scrub his self righteous face into the dirt. The blood pounding in her ears. Eyes growing darker. Sweat drips into her eyes affecting her vision. Her entire body moving automatically, the power bone shattering. Rage consuming her veins. A round house kick knocks the bag to the ground, sand spilling onto the gym floor. Reality gradually comes into focus.

"Fuck" She pulls out her earphones.

"What did the bag do to you?" She looks up to find the engineer standing wary at the door.

"Hi Fitz." She pants. A fire still glistens in her eyes.

He passes her a towel, hesitant to move to close, "I'm sorry.."

"Don't." She scowls, wiping her face, "Don't apologise. This is Coulson and May's doing."

He nods, a sad smile resting on his face.

"Your knuckles their bleeding."

"Huh" She glances down. He's right. The crimson liquid covers her hands. Her skin raw. Yet it's numb. All her muscles and limbs. She's numb, "Oh."

"Here" Fitz guides her over to the bench, grabbing the first aid kit. They sit there as he carefully cleans up her hands. Her heartbeat still rapid. Breathing shallow.

"And there. All done."

"Thanks Fitz."

"All goods." HeSmiles more genuinely, gently squeezing her wrist, "It's going to be okay."

She nods, half expecting him to just sit there staring. But he leaves.

A groan escapes her dry lips. She drags her hands down her face, pressing the hell of her palms into her eyes. One thought dominates her mind.

Find Ward.

How does one do that?

Well locating him would be good. Then track him, follow their moments. Easier to get him if their stationary. Ward can take pain. But everyone has a breakpoint, right?

Study where he's being held. Infiltrate and rescue Ward. Simple right. But there's getting out of the base, with a quinjet, which she can't fly. Racking her mind with her any information or training she has. As her headaches returns, something hits her.

"Oh my god." She mutters. Stumbling to her feet, she rushes out of the room. Her mind running a mile a minute. SKye, she needs SKye. Sprinting down the halls on a search. Kitchen, bunk, lab, still no sign of her. One last option. Lily moves deeper into the tech division. She finds her in the server room. Hidden in the back amongst the shadows. A blanket cancelling her furthermore. Laptop and candy in hand.

"Skye!" She breathes. Daisy doesn't even move. Her eyes glued to her screen.

"Skye" Lily repeats.

"Huh" Daisy glances up at her, "Lily?"

"I need access to the computers."

"Why?" She stutters, shoving the blanket off herself.

"I may have a way to find Grant."

"Coulson said we weren't.."

"Frankly I don't give a fuck what he and May want. I'm rescuing Grant." Lily lets out a shaky breath, "I'm doing this with or without you. With you we bring him home faster."

She kneels beside Daisy, and sees what's on the screen. Video files from the Bus dated almost four years ago. But her man focus is the picture. A picture of Ward. A few years old maybe. In a dinner? He looks less haunted, still broken though. Like he's just realised he's about to loose everything. She sighs, looking back to Daisy.

"Grant told me Skye went to a lot of trouble to get him and Fitz out of South Ossetia. But now you follow them like a puppet. Where is she? Where's the Skye who breaks the rules?"

Daisy glances back at the screen. She's spent most of her day here, just looking at his photo. 'Where is Skye?' Good questions, she has no fucking idea. Hunter words come to mind, 'SHIELD's not a lifestyle it's a job'. However right now it's feeling more like a prison. One wrong step and more freedom will be taken away. Maybe doing this is just what she needs. "I'm in."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"I'm in."

Lily smiles, she goes to talk. Daisy puts a hand up to stop her, placing a finger on her lips. She shuts the door, closing off the commotion of the base. She ushers Lily further into the shadows.

"If we're doing this we can't use SHIELD resources." Daisy whispers. "Everything's monitored and documented. People will notice."

"Crap." Lily curses. She runs a hand through her hair. This was never going to be easy. She knows that. "If we can get out of here, we have a stash back at the house. I also know locations of a few of Wards caches and a perfect safe house."

That's good. But there the problem of actually getting out of the base.

"How?" Daisy asks "Coulson has his eyes on me. I barely get any privacy anymore."

Lily chews the corner of her lip. Moments later, She's has an idea.

"I'm here for Ward right."

Daisy nods, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, they think he ran. No point me being here. Say your going take me home." Lily adds, "Get to the house ditch the car and we're out. Coulson can't track us."

"I'll talk to Coulson and you." She points to Lily, "You need to shower. Like badly."

Lily grumbles but she knows her post workout sweat is **_toxic_** in the small space. Lily tightly wraps her arms around her. "Thank you Skye."

"Shower now" She directs, squeezing the younger woman back.

"Right." She leaves Daisy feeling lighter.

Daisy gathers here stuff, dumping them in her room on the way to Coulson's office. Her determination carrying her up the steps. She knocks on his door.

"Come in."

She enters, not veering that far from the door.

"Daisy, what can I do for you?" Coulson smiles at her like he usually does, although it seems forced nowadays. Time to be convincing. His perfect little agent.

"Since Ward ran, I was thinking I could take Lily back to San Diego." She easily lies.

Coulson leans on his desk. Mulling over the idea.

"Yea sure. When were you thinking?" He asks

"I don't have anything planned tomorrow. Early morning, more discreet. Then we can get back to business as usual." She hopes the idea o it bettering SHIELD lets her get out alone.

"Good idea. Just keep me updated."

"Of course." Daisy nods, relief "Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Daisy."

She swiftly exits, shutting the door. Releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding, she whispers, "I'm sorry. But I have to do this."

She heads back to her room to pack. The easiest step is done.

Lily strolls into her room. Her wet hair dripping onto her fresh shirt. The anger from earlier sits on back burner while she packs. Yanking the draws open and clearing their contents, she swears they didn't bring this much stuff. Stuffing her things into duffel bags. She removes every trace of her and Ward. They have to make it look real. She hears footsteps coming down the corridor. The hairs on her neck stand up. She sucks in a breath as they stop outside her door. 'Please be Daisy, please be Daisy.' The door creaks open.

"Hey just making sure your hands are alright."

Fitz. Crap. She had hoped to get out of here without any of them knowing. Guess that plans out the window. His ocean eyes flicker to the mess in her room.

"You're leaving." He concludes, the hurt clear in his eyes. He always wears his heart on his sleeve.

"I was only here for Grant. He's not here anymore, so I won't be either." Fortunately her voices sounds calm and indifferent, masking the weight rapidly growing in her chest. It's just an act she reminds herself, "Skye's taking me tomorrow."

"Just like that."

"Gotta get on with me life." Her face remains impassive. They're hurting them, they know that. But Ward's more important right another words he leaves, slamming the door. Someday they'll understand. Finishing up, Lily immediate goes to bed. This may be the last night she gets a somewhat decent sleep for a long time. Life's about to get a lot harder.

The dawn seeping into the remains of the night sky. The Stars almost invisible. Lily waits by the window, mulling over their plan. Her mind starts to head towards dangerous territory.

What if he's already gone?

What if he did abandon her?

No 'What If's'. He's waiting for her to find him. This has to work. They have to find him. There is no other option. A soft knock attracts her attention. Daisy enters, a duffel bag hanging from her shoulder. "Ready?"

Lily nods.

"Let's go then."

Lily grabs all the bags. They sneak through the halls into the hanger. Thankfully the majority of the base is still asleep. They take her car, moving it into the quinjet. The quiet of the large space is somewhat unsettling.

"Leaving without a goodbye, are we." A deep voice freezes the pair to the core. Slowly looking for the origin. Emerging from the shadows is the mechanic.

"Mack. What you doing up so early?" Daisy asks.

"Fitz had a rant last night. He's pretty upset." He answers, moving to stand in front of them. The weight from last night returns. Lily cares for the engineer, she really does. He would help, Mack and Simmons too. But they can't risk. May would try to stop them. Before either can say a thing, Mack speaks again.

"I'll watch things from here. Keep them off your backs" He says. "Go find Ward."

The two women glance at each other then Mack.

"i know you tremors, and I know you to kid. Go"

"Thank you Mack." The pair hug him. He envelops them in his huge figure.

"Just all three of you come back safe." He says

They nod in agreement before entering the quinjet and taking off into the morning skies.

Daisy and Lily reach the apartment as the sun reaches its peak. They ease inside, a foul stench immediately filling their noses.

"And that will be the kitchen." Lily concludes, "Probably should have removed all the food before we left."

She dump the bags in her bedroom before opening the large windows. The fresh air calming the nausea sitting in her stomach. Blood and gore. That's something she can handle but the overwhelming smells of rotten food and rubbish has her feeling uneasy. She quickly removes any foul culprits. Disposing of them outside. She returns heading towards the bookshelves. She pushes the bookshelf aside, revealing a secret room.

"Really?" Daisy laughs.

"I know, cliche right." Lily retorts, "Grant's idea actually."

"He always made fun of me whenever I compared him to movie spies."

"Guess the idea grew on him." She shrugs. The two enter into the dimly lit room. Its nothing extravagant. Barely bigger then a common closet. Shelves line one wall filled to the brim with supplies. A fugitives dream. Cash, medication, burners, couple laptops, ID's, weapons.

"You have ICERS." Daisy exclaims, pointing at the familiar guns.

"It's supposed to help him." Lily explains, grabbing things off the shelf, "The guilt overwhelms him sometimes. He hasn't killed anyone since Coulson's girlfriend."

Lily passes Daisy a few things.

"I don't how stocked the safe house. We'll have to get food on the way." Lily informs heading to the table in the dining area, Daisy follows.

Lily starts filling things into backpacks. Daisy picks up the ID.

"Rosalie Johnson."

"We both used our middle names, Lily Rosalie and Grant Douglas. Johnson is from someone he cares a lot about, don't know who."

"Me." She replies, placing the ID back, "Daisy Johnson."

Lily nods as if that explains it all. It does.

"There's a garage we have to walk to get a vehicle. Then we'll started heading to the safe house where we can finally..."

"Lily what is this?"

Lily looks up to find Daisy looking at a painting on the wall. Her painting of the beach Ward takes her to where they train, with the words

 _'Pretty Like The_

 _Skye_

 _A Flower_

 _Daisy '_

"He mumbles it in his sleep. It keeps him calm." She explains.

Daisy gaze remains on the painting. Those are words Hive said to her. It feels like a lifetime ago yet it hasn't even been two years. Lily voices brings her out of her thoughts.

"Look behind it." She says, "Inside the frame."

Lifting it off the wall, Daisy carefully removes the frame. A picture falls to the floor. Picking it up, turning it over, her heart stops. Its a picture of original Team Bus. The only picture with all six of them. After she recovered from Quinn shooting her, Simmons insisted They take a photo. Something about 'celebrating the good moments when they come. You don't know what will happen tomorrow.' Daisy's never noticed it before. Ward's looking down at her, a smile on his face. A genuine one.

"Skye."

She glances up.

"Time to go." Lily says.

With the same consideration ad before she puts the picture back together and hangs it back up. They exit the apartment, locking the door behind them. Lily looks back one last time as a silent goodbye, not knowing when or if they'll be back. They blend into the crowds on the San Diego streets. The Autumn sea breeze causing goosebumps to cover their skin. After around ten minutes Lily grabs her wrist puling her into a side alley. Weaving through the dumpsters and junk, coming to a stop in front of a dingy looking door. Lily opens the door, The cold temporary sending shock to their bodies. Lily flicks on the lights, unveiling two motorbikes, and a car. Lily packs up the car, Daisy jumps into the passenger. Pulling out onto the streets, Lily and Daisy share a glance. They got out but that's just the beginning. Can they get to Ward before SHIELD drags them back?

AN: ROADTRIP! (I'm so weird.) Hope you enjoyed. Reviews and Critics welcome. HAVE GOOD WEEK!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

AN: Hey

I've got exams so I won't be able to upload for 2-3 weeks. Sorry for the iconvience. I promise to come back swinging.

Reviews and Critics Welcome. ENJOY!

Daisy leans her head against the window, gazing up at the sky. The star gradually decorating the evening. Her lower boy numb and mind slightly hazy. Unaware of their destination, putting her complete trust in the young girl beside her, Daisy feels calm. She should feel guilty for betraying SHIELD, Coulson and the rest of the team, but she doesn't. She feels a sense of freedom. No one constantly watching her, knowing her whereabouts. After drowning for months (Or was it years?) she's got a breath of fresh air. A chance to do something she wants, no lies or deception. A partnership.

"Hey you're up." Lily voices.

Daisy looks over at her. Leaning further into her seat, she hums in response. She takes the surroundings. After hours of driving they've arrived in Sacramento. The street lights illuminating the car. A soft glow creating shadows on her skin. They pull into a respectable looking motel just off the main road.

"Were gonna stop here for the night. Get some rest, then get to the safe house tomorrow." Lily informs before ducking out of the car. Daisy watches her running across the road to a gas station. Lily walks tall, a hurricane in disguise. She blends in perfectly, while easily avoiding any cameras. Minutes later Lily returns with a bag of food. Daisy exits the car, wobbly on her legs. Grabbing her bag she follows Lily to a room. They enter to a pleasant furnishings. Cream walls, two single beds, couple arm chairs, even a TV and a large window with a view of the city. Definitely not the usually for when you go off the grid. Although they have a destination rather than jumping from place to place and Lily grabbed a lot of cash. Diving face first into the bed, she heavily sighs. 'Holy shit these are more comfortable than the ones at the base.' She thinks, breathing in the sheets. Exhaustion begins to set in her bones. She remains that way until a Lily tiny voice attracts her.

"Skye."

Daisy props herself onto her forearms. She finds Lily sitting in a chair glancing out the window. Her shoulders tense. Arms wrapped around her legs as she holds her knees to her chest.

"Yea?" She encourages.

"Why didn't you want to kill him?" She asks, transferring her gaze to Daisy, "When we first met. I saw the look on May's face when you volunteered to come back to our place. You didn't treat him like a prisoner or a monster. You were there for him. Helped him. But He hurt you. I will always stand with ward, but I know he shouldn't have got off free. Just not the way Coulson did it. That was wrong. But Why?"

Daisy swallows a lump in her throat. She shuffles on the bed so she's sitting more comfortably.

"You know the stuff about HIve. And what happened."

Lily nods holding tighter on to her legs.

"Well after Lash freed me, I flew back to the playground. I was kept in a contaminate unit. Refused to talk. Not matter what anyone told me, I didn't want to feel relief or be forgiven. I did bad shit. I nearly killed my friends. It was fucked up. Coulson came in and tried to make me feel better. Telling me it changed me, that I had been brainwashed." Tears build up in her eyes as the pain of the memories resurface. "All I could think was that Ward had been to. I said 'we make the perfect pair.' It took all that to make me realise what Garrett did. That Garrett ruined him. But Ward was dead, and I couldn't go back. I couldn't tell him I understand. That he was broken, we both were. I begged for Hive to take me back, but he couldn't. I snapped. Tried to sacrifice myself. Then I lost Lincoln. I couldn't take it. The pain, all regrets, the things I wished could change. I was drowning. So I did the only thing I knew. I ran." She pauses, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, "But Coulson wouldn't accept that. Eventually I got roped back into SHIELD. Now constantly being monitored. Its either that or be dead pretty much." A realisation she had come to months before.

"Did you hate him? Ward?" Lily asks, moving to sit across from her on the other bed. Daisy wonders 'Did I? Did I truly hate him?' Was she pissed? Of course. Hurt? Most definitely. Anger? For sure. But hate? She doesn't know. There is a difference between anger and hate. Maybe she did. Maybe in the beginning there was hate. When she was forced to see him. He's look of love and admiration. Like she was some salvation just it of his reach while he suffered in the darkness. It hurt like a fucking bitch. Knowing he chose Garrett over them, over her. He betrayed them.

But haven't they all. She has. Multiple times in fact. Yet they were all given second chances and Ward wasn't. Instead he was the target for all of them. Treated as if we're the devil. Yet when compared to other Hydra Agents he looked like an angel. Heck she's heard the stories of what the Black Widow did and she's an Avenger, praised by society.

"Maybe." She answers, "There came a point were it just stopped. There was no hate, no anger. Despite the few kidnappings, Ward never hurt me. He always kept his promises. I regret a lot of things. If I could go back I would do so much differently."

Tears fall as she remembers the mess her life has been for the past four years. Lily's pulls her into hug. A vague vanilla scent filling her nose as she buries her head into the Lily's hair. Absorbing the comfort, the understanding. Their both crying now, the weight of their worlds tumbling down upon them.

"We'll get him back. Things will be different now." Lily promises. Daisy hold onto her tighter. Her breathing becoming shallow. She stills craves for the days back on the bus. Fitz's constant rants about 'how they needed a monkey' or the games of battleship with Ward. The rare smiles. Those small things being what she misses so dearly. As the tears stop falling, the pair separate. With her thumb, Daisy gently wipes away the remains of tears from Lily's cheeks.

"Let's get some sleep Kay." She suggests, a sad smile forming on her face. Lily nods returning the sentiment. They drag themselves into separate beds. The exhaustion from the drive up and their emotional conversation lets them surrender to their subconscious with ease.


End file.
